


Warmth by SuggestiveScribe

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Warmth by SuggestiveScribe"I love nights like tonight," Viktor commented as he allowed a momentary pause in his gait. He lifted his chin to the sky, gloved fingers still securely fastened over Yuuri's hand. "It feels dream-like, doesn't it? It's so..." He didn't pull his eyes away from the sky as he thought, and in the light his lashes were pale threads of golden silk. "Euphoric," he decided.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582851) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



Cover artwork by [](http://twitter.com/rhea314)[ **rhea314**](http://twitter.com/rhea314)     
Podbook compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[ **bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)

**Title:** | [Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8582851)  
---|---  
**Authors:** | [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/profile)[**SuggestiveScribe**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/)  
**Fandom:** |  Yuri!!! On Ice  
**Pairing:** |  Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov  
**Length:** |  0:10:55  
**Downloads:** |  [MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/ITPE/Warmth%20by%20SuggestiveScribe.mp3) | [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122663.zip)


End file.
